


Take a piece of my heart

by MistyMoon



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where clarisse shows reyna the wonders of making out with her (and some other things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a piece of my heart

You loved the way she fought. She fought with confidence, with anger, with all of her will. She fought to win. She fought to protect. She saw everything, heard everything, sensed everything. She had full control; her punches, her thoughts, her limbs, they were under control, and that control was almost never lost. She was a great - no, almost perfect - fighter. Her attacks and defenses were always well timed.

That’s how you saw her. The Ares kid who could fight like she had fears and insecurities that were guided by anger into battle, in a perfect synchrony.

Watching her train was one of your favorite activities.

You always expected her kisses to be aggressive, demanding, a little too harsh, but also passionate, with a certain desire behind them.  
 You expected them to be confident and strong, just like her during training.  
 You found out they were much, much more.

Her hands were on your hair and on your neck. They moved slowly and carefully, exploring every inch of your neck. Your hands rested on her back, pulling her closer, closing the space between your bodies.   
 She smelled like sweat and metal. It was her scent, and you loved it. You always had these alone moments after training. When all you both wanted was to relax. Where her hands - her tender, callused hands - found yours and everything was perfect. She was perfect.

Her lips felt chapped, and each time they brushed against your dry, rough lips, it felt like hell and heaven at the same time. Your top lip was between her lips, being lightly sucked on. It was slow, careful, passionate. But just the feeling of her lips against yours, the heat of her body, the sound of her heartbeat pounding with excitement, it was enough to make you see stars. You wanted her like you’ve wanted no one else. 

One of her hands went to cup your face while she pulled away from the kiss. You whined at the loss of contact.

The hand on your neck was now running through your hair. She was staring directly at you and her eyes were shining bright from the sunlight coming from the window behind you. She looked beautiful. She was beautiful.

“Oh man,” she breathed. “That was…that was really nice.”

“Yeah. Maybe you should start kissing me more often, you know? I’d appreciate that.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Both her hands were, once again, on your neck, pulling you in for another kiss. She started slowly, like the previous kiss, but then she bit your lip and that’s all you needed.

You deepened the kiss, tracing her teeth with your tongue, pressing your lips together with more force. Your hands moved from her backs to her hips. She let out a low moan, nails sinking in your neck. It stung; those marks might last for a couple of days. There was a fire growing in your belly, and you wanted more of her lips, more of her hands, more of her. She started to move faster, tongue mapping out the inside of your mouth. You contained a groan. Your thoughts were a big pile of nothings and desire, so much desire. She could reduce your thoughts to gibberish without even touching you in the places where you ached for her.

Her hands were moving from your neck to your waist, and then to your hips, to your shoulders, and they wouldn’t stop. She wanted to feel all of you.  
 She pushed you ever so slightly, and you found yourself pinned down on your bed. Her lips started to move from yours to your jaw, then to your neck, and the kisses turned into light sucks and you didn’t want her to stop.   
 There was so much desire, and you were almost losing control of yourself. You wanted this to never end.

Lunch would start in a couple of minutes. It would be a good idea to stop her before it was too late, before you lost control.   
 Her mouth felt so good, so right on your neck, that that idea had almost zero chances of success.

She kept marking your neck, making you shiver under her. The feeling of her lips on your skin was so intense, you closed your eyes.

The sucks turned into light bites and the feeling of her teeth made you see stars. You couldn’t help but moan, and you swear you could feel her smirking.   
 She tugged your shirt, asking for a green light. There was none of your self control left. You gave in.

You didn’t think about making her stop after that.

**Author's Note:**

> yo writing kisses is hard damn. also lmao clarisse is rlly showing reyna what she can do w her mouth ;)


End file.
